


【周迦】圣马力诺人

by MiloHolic



Series: Sleep No More [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mentions of Final Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: Sleep No More系列番外它发生在2004年，1974年，以及1914年在两个故事的间隙之中，属于迦尔纳的短暂瞬间一段奇异、曼妙而悲伤的，被埋葬在时间里的往事以及它背后属于那个时代的人们的，过眼烟云般的人生好在，那个人还能有一个得到幸福的机会只是黄土之下的你无缘得见而已
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: Sleep No More [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837300
Kudos: 7





	【周迦】圣马力诺人

——2004年。

——罗马，意大利。

阿莉安娜·法齐奥将厚厚一摞资料摔在桌上，发出“砰”的一声刺耳巨响，恰好在走神的卢卡吓得几乎从椅子里跳起来。她甩了甩自己的一头栗色卷发，叉着腰长叹了口气：“好了，这些就是我能找到的所有东西了。”

听她的语气，这好像不值一提，可事实上，卢卡·博格尔面前的，是倒下来说不定可以把他埋起来的一大堆纸。再回头看看阿莉安娜娇小的身材，真不知道她是怎么独力把这么多东西搬运过来的。

大概是看出了他脑子里在想什么，阿莉安娜耸了耸肩：“没错，这就是在一家永远忙不过来的警察局里当三个月实习生的下场，什么事都只能自己来。”她抬头挺胸，踩着高跟鞋风风火火地离开了，留下一句无奈的叹息和模糊的嘟囔，“……但总比没完没了地写交通报告要强。”

说完，她就风风火火地走远了。卢卡悻悻地坐回椅子里，和眼前这一大堆资料大眼瞪小眼。他甚至连一句话都来不及说，看来大家真的是很忙碌。虽然以卢卡对罗马警察的偏见看来，那大多都是瞎忙活，但现在他没有去嘲讽他们的心思。毕竟，他到这里来麻烦人家，是真的为了正事；至少对他而言，这很重要。

卢卡弯下腰，老老实实地在纸堆里苦苦搜寻起来。

过了一会儿，大约20分钟后，阿莉安娜带着两杯咖啡回来了。她颇为惊讶地看着卢卡：“你还真的在找？”

他抬起头来，意识到自己可能是被作弄了，一脸苦瓜相：“不然呢？我千里迢迢地跑这么远是为了什么？”

“唔。”阿莉安娜将咖啡放在他面前，卢卡低声说了声谢谢，但她没有理会，只是搅拌着自己手中的那杯拿铁，“你之前说……你来自圣马力诺？”

“是的，开车得开好几小时呢。”

“哦，难怪你的口音听起来有点陌生……然后你到罗马，来寻找80年前失踪的亲人的消息。嗯，听起来希望很大。”阿莉安娜摇摇头，“我不明白，你不应该去找圣马力诺的记录吗？到意大利来做什么呢？”

“这个嘛。”卢卡推了推眼镜，他可以感觉到她其实没有恶意，但这个咄咄逼人的态度还是让人犯难，“其实，我最先去找的就是圣马力诺的记录……但很可惜，一无所获，我只能来意大利碰碰运气。”

“有趣。可以问问你要找的是谁么？”

“是我奶奶的大哥。据她回忆，他在1923年离开圣马力诺逃难，自那以后就音讯全无。”

“可是他的家人都没有离开？……她知道他为什么要逃走吗？”

“事实上，我奶奶是他最小的妹妹，那时她还不到六岁，具体的原因她也不清楚——天主在上，她连他到底做什么工作都不记得了！”卢卡轻轻叹了口气，摸着下巴，“我心里倒是有几个猜测……1923年，正好是圣马力诺法西斯党上台的时候。”

“哦！”阿莉安娜眨了眨眼睛，“所以，你认为他是担心自己遭到法西斯党迫害。”

“请别那样看着我，我知道，圣马力诺的法西斯党没有其他法西斯那么……有暴力倾向。他其实没什么可担心的。”卢卡低下头，转着手里的纸杯，小心地选择自己的措辞，“但是那个年代，谁也不知道下一刻会发生什么，人人都活得风声鹤唳，听了些消息就望风而逃也……不是不可能。”

“确实。”她喝了口咖啡，点点头，“假如他真的是为法西斯而逃出圣马力诺，我想不出比罗马更好的去处了。”

言毕，阿莉安娜清了清嗓子，站直了身子：“好吧，既然如此，我也不能在这里坐着不动了。”

卢卡抬起头：“不好意思，什么？”

“虽然不知道实情为何，至少你认为，你在找一个法西斯幸存者。那我就不能不管了。”她托着下巴，眯起眼睛，“我的外祖父曾经是意大利反法西斯游击队的一员，墨索里尼被绞死的时候，他就在现场——我骨子里就喜欢这样的故事。”

她突如其来的热情让卢卡很是费解：“我……以为你还有很多工作要做。”

“你是说那些交通报告？别管了，只要我有别的事要忙，自然会有人来完成它们。”她将喝空了的咖啡杯准确无误地投入到垃圾桶中，活力十足地命令道，“现在，博吉斯先生，先在这里等我一会，干什么都行，但别走太远。我有个主意，先去碰碰运气，看能不能找到些更有价值的东西。”

蹬蹬蹬，她立刻踩着高跟鞋走远了。卢卡在她背后无可奈何地喊道：“……我的名字是博格尔！”他颇为不满地补了一句，“还有，如果你没忘记的话，我要找的人也姓这个！”

一座在两千七百多年便被建立起来的著名古都市，在这个时代，注定是要为它迷人但繁冗的历史所拖累的——阿莉安娜·法齐奥一直如此坚信。她今年22岁，来自一座佛罗伦萨城郊的小镇，刚从加拿大留学归来便直奔罗马，是一个野心勃勃、独断专行得近乎蛮横的姑娘。她不讨人喜欢，但也不在乎别人的目光，这种性格特质迟早会让她吃个大亏，可还不是眼下。

因为过人的聪明头脑和气势汹汹的个性，阿莉安娜从来都能成功得到一切她想要的东西。此时，卢卡·博格尔坐在桌前埋首于纸质资料，已一无所获地找了两个半小时，而这个可怕的姑娘已经抱着她的战果风一般地来到了他的眼前。她一把抓住卢卡的手腕，双眼闪闪发光：“来，快跟我来！”

卢卡不知所措，他并不擅长应对她这样的女人。几个干着文书工作的文职警察朝他投来同情又幸灾乐祸的目光，他连自己的包都没来得及拿上，就被阿莉安娜一把抓走了。小个子的女孩走起路来虎虎生风，一头披肩的栗色卷发在空中舞动，活像是一身战袍。走进楼梯间时，她放开了卢卡，他这才注意到她另一只手里正拿着几卷体积不小的黑盒子，盒子正面贴了一张纸条，用黑色的笔迹写着“1974”，后面打了个括号，里面写着“1”，看样子，这只是一系列录音带里的第一卷而已。

“那是……卡式录音带？”他疑惑地问道。

“运气不错，不是吗？”她挥舞了一下手中的录音带，轻快地回答，脚下不停，一路小跑着上楼梯，逼得他也得气喘吁吁地跟上，“博吉斯（Borgis），B打头——”

“是博格尔（Borgor）。”

“区别不大。”她漫不经心地说，“总之，B打头，在档案库里排得很靠前，我没费多少功夫就找到了。”

“我以为实习生是不许进档案库的？”

“没那么严重，只是间老房子罢了，里面全都是没人想看的老资料，还到处是灰。”阿莉安娜满不在乎地说，“管钥匙的安东尼奥好像挺喜欢我的。答应下班后跟他一起去喝咖啡，他就放我进去了。”

“……”卢卡的眼镜从鼻梁上滑了下去，他无言以对。为一个仅仅只是“似乎有故事”的陌生人，有必要做到这个份上吗？这女孩比起在警察局里实习，更应该去报社上班。

“不过我也没想到，我花在找设备上的时间居然比找这玩意本身还长。大家都开始使用光碟了，现在的社会更新换代实在是太快。”阿莉安娜完全不知道卢卡心里在想什么，只是自顾自地叹着气，“幸好，今天上帝待我们不错。四楼的旧办公室角落里塞了一台没人要的随身听——你没事吧，博吉斯？”

卢卡抬头看着她，汗珠从额头上滚落下来。他当然没事，只是体力不支没办法一口气爬那么多层。阿莉安娜站在四楼的入口，不以为然地看着他，穿着高跟鞋爬了这么多层连气都不喘，她的表情活像是在嘲笑他。卢卡又不服气起来，他咳嗽两声，咬咬牙，把这最后的半层楼爬完。

因为削减公共开支带来的裁员，四楼的文员办公室已经空了一半。阿莉安娜带着卢卡走进其中一间，里面连顶灯都已经有好几盏都打不开了。卢卡拖来两把椅子（阿莉安娜居然说了谢谢，这让他有点意外），好让他们在随身听边一左一右地坐下，阿莉安娜将卡式录音带从盒子里掏出来，塞进其中。

咔，咔。录音带走了起来，可放出的却是无声的空白，录音带可能因为放置了太久而遭到了损坏——两个人忧虑地对视了一眼，脸上的兴奋和期待逐渐消退下去，变成焦躁。这位小辣椒还没来得及再说点什么尖刻评论，卢卡突然反应了过来，他转过脑袋，疑惑地看着阿莉安娜：“等一下，我们到底为什么要听这个东西？”

阿莉安娜看起来有点沮丧，她紧紧地抿着嘴唇：“你现在才想起来问这个吗？”

“是你冲得太快了。”他为自己辩解，“你怎么就知道这是与我要找的人有关的东西？”

“其实我不知道。”她坦诚地回答，一只手玩着自己的头发，“姓氏以B打头的圣马力诺人其实并不常见，它被写在放这录音带的纸盒最外层……写的人大概认为这是一个很显著的特征。”阿莉安娜耸耸肩，“你多半也没指望一次性就得到结果吧，我猜？——况且，如果不听听看，怎么能知道这是不是你要找的人呢。”

“……唔，也不是没有道理。”卢卡沉吟片刻，支支吾吾地回答。

看着他将信将疑的模样，阿莉安娜想了想，才慢条斯理地说道：“事实上，还有一个原因。”

“是什么？”

“盒子上还贴了一个让我很感兴趣的标签。”她狡黠地眨眨眼睛，“……重案调查组。”

——那是什么意思？

卢卡皱着眉头，把眼镜又一次推回去，还没来得及出口询问，随身听里突然传来了断断续续的电流音。录音带转到了没被损坏的部分，一个沙哑而模糊的男声传了出来。

“……维诺·利托里奥。父母给予我的名字，是维诺·博格尔。”陌生的声音以一种垂暮老人特有的冷淡与悲伤，轻声说道，“不过，意大利人——尤其是与年轻时的我打交道的西西里人，管我叫‘圣马力诺人’。”

一阵沙沙的书写声，而后，一个公事公办的恭敬男声响了起来：“那么，博格尔先生……你可否告诉我，‘圣马力诺人’这个称号代表了什么呢？”

“哦，我还得解释这个？”不屑的嗤笑，轻微的咳嗽，和迷惘的呢喃，“看来我的年代是真的过去了啊……”

“博格尔先生。”

“好吧，好吧。”维诺·博格尔不耐烦地低吼，“他们称我为‘圣马力诺人’……而‘圣马力诺人’，就是1920年以前，黑手党中最可靠的处刑人的称号。”

两个人屏气凝神地听着，谁也没发问，谁也没插嘴。这一盒小小的录音带仿佛穿越时空，瞬间把他们带回到了三十多年前，某个男人的病榻前。他们听着老人和记录者你一言我一语地交换着信息，因为录音带缺失了最开始的一部分，所以他们并不知道会面究竟是在什么时候、什么情况下举行的，只是，从两位对话者的字里行间可以听出，官方对维诺·博格尔所能提供的情报确实很有兴趣，而维诺也有很强的倾诉欲——这位老人可谓是十分地絮叨，常常说着说着，就开始离题万里，而倾听者像个聆听忏悔的神父一般不为所动，任由老人想到什么说什么，再把话题找回来。

“为什么黑手党会需要处刑人呢？”

“怎么，你以为我们是一帮疯子，拿着砍刀和枪子儿随时随地准备互相攻击吗？不，不是那样的，孩子。我们只是法外秩序，并不是无序；而我们的秩序同样需要靠严苛的惩罚手段来维护。黑手党很容易吸纳法外狂徒，这帮人总是目无章法，爆炸性的局面随时可能产生，所以我们总是需要更加强硬的手段……无意冒犯，但那时的白道，腐败软弱，不可信任。为此我们才建立了自己的法庭，拥有了处刑人。这都是为了保持六大家族的平衡。”

“哦，原来如此。‘圣马力诺人’是中立于这……六大家族之间的。”

“哈，我倒希望如此，但那都只是嘴上说着好听罢了。手握这么大权柄的组织，必然会遭到谄媚和腐化，也自然会产生立场。六大家族早已四散天涯……法庭和处刑人也不复存在，但在那个时代，比拼谁能在法庭上把持最多的话语权，也是权力角逐的一环。”

“我明白了。”

“不，小伙子，你没有明白……就和当时的我一样，什么也不明白。那时我只有二十岁出头，年纪轻轻就被追捧为‘圣马力诺人’，响亮的名号冲昏了我的脑袋，我甚至没意识到自己，已经堕落成了权力者的刽子手……”

“好的，好的……六大家族？你刚刚是说六大家族是吗？”

“我的确是这么说的，怎么了？……哦，我明白了，你是不是以为，我是老糊涂了？你手里的资料，应该记录着当时有‘七大家族’，是不是？”

“没错。这背后有什么隐情吗？”

“呵呵，别急，年轻人。反正我们迟早会说起这个话题……是现在，还是再等一会儿，都不打紧。我就直接告诉你好了，我选择金盆洗手的契机，我人生与命运的转折点……就让我一五一十地全部告诉你……”

“迄今为止恰好60年前，我在米兰城郊拥有一座体面的小房子。在一个11月的深夜里，一伙人敲响了我的门，带来了一个被五花大绑、被麻袋套住脑袋的囚犯。”

“是的，在‘处刑’之外，‘审讯’同样也是我的工作。当然，严格意义上说来，这属于要额外收费的私活。他们扔给我一个俘虏，希望我能从他口中撬出情报，无非就是谁在背后指使、谁是叛徒的老生常谈。我当时是个目中无人的年轻人，自以为当了‘圣马力诺人’，受人尊敬，很了不起。一大群大汉不打招呼半夜上门，十分无礼，让我感觉自己受了轻视，我不想接他们的委托。不过，为首的人当场就付给我一大笔钱，这让我产生了动摇。”

“动摇仅仅只是一个瞬间……在那个年代，认为钱能解决一切的傲慢态度，为西西里人所不齿。虽然我不是西西里人，但我不可否认，受他们影响很深。钱不能打动我，真正让我决定接受委托的，是这位囚犯的身份。”

“是的，他隶属于你口中的第七大家族，一群在新大陆遭到驱逐、却妄想着在两代人的漂泊之后重新回到故土扎根的外乡人；他们不被六大家族承认。在落到我手中之前，这位囚犯做了一件惊天动地的大事：他策划了一场壮丽的刺杀，将六大家族首领中的三位悉数杀死，让整个亚平宁半岛的黑道格局陷入巨大的混乱——而这一切，仅仅只是因为他擅自认定自己家族老大的死亡与他们有关。”

“这不合规矩，我年轻的伙伴。只是谋杀，我们自有办法处理，谁也不想让悬案变成血光之灾。首领死去固然是重大的打击，但只要继承人还在，家族就能继续运转，根本没必要无差别报复。如果他们真的还想继续在意大利混下去的话，就该直接来找我们——当然，法庭和处刑人不会偏袒外乡人。凶手是否能被揪出来，又能否得到公正的审判，是另一回事……我只是想告诉你，我们有程序可走。”

“而这个男人，却肆意妄为，蔑视法庭的铁律，直接毁掉了一切。就好像除了为首领报复之外，他已经不在乎任何东西，不在乎家族，不在乎势力的平衡，不在乎未来——也不在乎自己。”

“因为这个原因，略去审判直接处死他的呼声很高。这群软脚虾害怕了。一直以来遭到他们打压和迫害、不得不忍气吞声的外乡人家族，爆发起来究竟能有多么可怕，以前他们可能想都没有想过。呵呵，傲慢的西西里人。”

“但我不一样——我不害怕他，我可是‘圣马力诺人’。恰恰相反，我对他很有兴趣，我一直想找个法子见他一面，看看这位胆大包天的刺客究竟是个怎样的人物。只是没想到，我还没发力，大礼就自己送到了我的门口。”

“我很兴奋，但没让他们看出来。我收下那笔钱，让他们把这个男人锁进了地下室。在那里有所有你能想得到和想不到的拷问和拘束工具……不是说说而已，只要我有那个意思，我可以把囚犯直接活活拷打折磨至死，再毁尸灭迹。只可惜，我的雇主向我声明，无论如何，两天之后他们都会来接走囚犯，尾款届时根据我拷问出的内容再进行结算——而我的囚犯在那之前必须活着，等押送到米兰，再受处决。”

“是的，法庭还未开庭，死刑判决就已经内定。他们一点儿也没避讳，所有的对话，都当着囚犯的面进行。当时我以为，这个男人应该已经失去了意识，又或者被某种手段夺取了听力……但是，我却错了。”

“他们把囚犯放在拷问椅中，固定好四肢，衣服被脱至只剩一层薄薄的里衣。他身上什么私人物品也没有，武器早已被全部收缴，只有上衣口袋里还留着一个模样精致的耳钉——是铂金的，我猜？但没人知道它有什么含义，也没人在乎。我把它收了起来，直觉告诉我，这也许能成为一个筹码。然而，等到人都走了，我掀开囚犯头上的麻袋才发现，这个这么长时间里都毫无反应的男人，原来意识一直都是清醒的。”

“我不知道该如何描述第一次见到他时的感受，一定要我说的话……他就像是尊艺术品。这个男人比我年纪大些，但仍然还很年轻，他白皙、精致、纤瘦，即便被弄脏了，也如同从用大理石雕琢的加布里埃尔（告死天使）……是的，我愿称之为美丽，只看外表，我甚至会觉得他们抓错了人。但是，当他抬起头看着我时，我瞬间就明白了，黑手党们没有弄错：他毋庸置疑就是那个发疯的杀手。”

“他用那双不可思议的绿眼睛直视着我……没有丝毫畏惧……也没有丝毫疑虑……他早已知道了我是谁，我的目的是什么，又要对他做什么……然后，他用沙哑低沉的声音，和带一点口音的意大利语对我说，‘晚上好’。”

“我直视着他的眼睛，一股神奇的感情涌了上来。我想我知道了一个秘密。这不是为了复仇而行动，而是为了求死而疯狂。此时此刻，身在此地的这个男人已经没有了求生的意志，坐在椅子里的不是个人，而是一具终将迎来死亡的皮囊——他已经完全接受了自己的结局。”

“咔”的一声，录音带在这里走到了底。阿莉安娜看了一眼卢卡，后者猛地吸进一口气，这时才意识到自己居然一直屏着呼吸。她继续玩着自己的发梢，小心又不安询问道：“所以……这是你要找的人吗？”

“是的……应该是的，我想。”卢卡艰难地回答，“年、年龄也对得上……难不成……20世纪初，难道这个世界上还会有第二个叫维诺·博格尔的圣马力诺人吗？”

阿莉安娜看起来很是惊讶，她无声地做了一个“哇哦”的口型：“你的太爷爷是黑手党的处刑人！……这多酷啊！”

能不要像个小孩子一样吗？卢卡尴尬地看了她一眼：“一点儿也不酷，这不就是在说，他是个杀人犯吗？……不过至少，我现在可以明白，1923年他为什么要离开了。”他垂头丧气，“新上台的法西斯党也许不会迫害他，但却是真的可能会清算他过去的所作所为……所以维诺爷爷才会选择逃走吧。”

“即使如此，明明还活着，却一条消息都不留下，让他在圣马力诺的家人挂念这么久，也太不应该了。”女孩歪坐在自己的椅子里，伸展着被高跟鞋折磨的双腿。

“可能是因为，他认为我们以他为耻吧。”卢卡低下头，发出几声苦笑，“奶奶说，就在他逃走的前一个晚上，曾祖父母曾经和维诺爷爷大吵过一架。”

“为什么？难道是因为职业的缘故吗？”

“我想应该不是，那是个艰苦的年代，为了生存，当时的人们并不以参加暴力行为为耻。”卢卡低下脑袋，耳根红了，“我不知道，我不是很想谈这个。”

“我理解，这毕竟是你家人的私事。”阿莉安娜点了点头，即便是她这样不依不饶的人，也知道不该对别人的隐私穷追不舍。她清了清嗓子，换了话题，“录音带的背面还有别的内容，要翻一面继续听吗？”

“当然，当然，请继续。”卢卡连忙调整了一下坐姿，他小声说道，“谢谢你，法齐奥小姐。”

被道谢的人却露出了闹别扭一般不适的神色。她不说话，将录音带翻了一面，让被时光磨得粗砾的声音再次在空间中响起。

“这并不是自负，先生。我可以这样告诉你：‘圣马力诺人’对得起自己的称号。我喜欢我的工作，我擅长我的工作，我能令刀口舔血的黑手党们都闻风丧胆。所以，即便我的囚犯确实拥有出众的外貌和气质，我也不会因此而放他一马。我是个敬业的人，我把处刑人的名誉看得比什么都重要。”

“我没搭理那句‘晚上好’，一个穷途末路的人试图保全自己最后的体面，无关紧要。我告诉他，我需要一些情报，如若他不肯招供，就由我来给他吃点苦头，直到他愿意说为止；事情就是这么简单。我知道他当然不会就这样松口，我只是例行公事，希望囚犯能识相点，给我省些功夫。”

“这就好像是犯罪界的米兰达宣言——当一位处刑人站在你面前说出这些台词，黑手党们就知道自己有麻烦了。有的人会哀求我，有的人会威胁我，有的人会唾弃我，有的人怕得说不出话，有的人口若悬河，有的人假装没听见，有的人试图和我讲条件……但没有谁像他这样，低着脑袋，毫无反应，好像我是节假日上门传教的讨厌鬼，打个招呼就可以不再理会。我一度以为他失去了意识，如果是这样，我就必须用冷水泼醒他；可是，当我把他的脸抬起来，却发现他其实依然醒着——只是没有反应而已，好像一尊没有灵魂的人偶一样。”

“我很生气，同时也不知所措。就在这时，囚犯开口了。他是这么说的：‘我没有情报能给你，因为我没有雇主，也没有被指使。我只是因为想做所以才去做了而已。这件事从头到尾，都只有我一个人。’”

“他的声音很轻，但让我找回了一点正常的感觉。撒谎，是这些被送来的囚犯必然会做出的第一反应；他们有秘密要保护，有人要掩护。他指望我相信，突破一切防线，在两周之内，成功刺杀三位首领的壮举，全都是他一个人实施的。天方夜谭，这绝不可能。”

“但是没有关系。口出谎言，等同于给予了我拷问的许可证。我会把我需要的东西撬出来的。”

“我没再多说什么废话，把他放在那里就离开了。时间太晚，我该睡了，好戏第二天才开始。”

“为了不造成你的不适，我就不向你详细描述拷问的过程了，你只需要记得，我很擅长制造痛苦。我把囚徒关在地下室里，整整两天。在这段时间里，除了拷打折磨之外，他只能得到维持生命最低限度的食物和水。长时间的饥饿、干渴和虚弱以及不知何时就会到来的崭新疼痛，能够滋生出难以承受的恐惧，正是这份恐惧赋予我力量。”

“我认为自己弄懂了拷问的真谛。没错，恐惧确实是放之四海而皆准的万金油，可我却不知道，那并不适用于每一个人。一个二十出头的年轻人，自以为掌握了使人屈服的方法，就是掌握了人的一切。我完全不知道这世上还有肉体折磨也无法征服的人。”

“是的，你没听错。连续两天的努力工作，我的结果仍然一无所获。‘圣马力诺人’失败了。”

“请不要误会，我不是想称赞这位囚犯很坚强……虽然这也确实不假。但如若你也同他切实地相处过两天，你就会明白那并非全部。无论是深切的愿望，还是虔诚的信仰，只要心中尚且还存在某样东西，就总有方法能摧毁它。可这一套放在这个男人身上却行不通。”

“他并不是因为还有想要守护的东西才沉默不语。恰恰相反——因为他失去了一切，心灵已经一片荒芜，连可以被摧毁的东西都不复存在了，才宛如铜墙铁壁。”

“那双绿眼睛之所以能震慑我，不仅仅是因为美，更是源于那颗已然破碎，又因此而无懈可击的灵魂。一片经历灭顶之灾后，在荒野中沉睡的废墟。”

“到了最后一天，意识到我即将失败后，我陷入动摇，拒绝接受这个结果。于是我走进地下室，准备进行最后一搏。囚犯浑身湿透，已经昏死过去——他该庆幸这里是亚平宁半岛，即便是11月里，也不会冷得过分，不然他已经被冻死在地下室里了——总之，我再度用冷水泼醒了他，然后拿出了那个耳钉。”

“因为失温、脱水和虚弱，他的眼睛已经要无法聚焦了，但是一看到耳钉，囚犯瞬间就镇定了下来。我必须承认，那个凄惨的模样有一种摄人心魄的美感，同时也让我知道了，这只耳钉对他而言确实意义非凡。我对他说：‘直到现在还不开口，你确实是个硬汉。时间不多了，我们来玩最后一场游戏。让我猜猜，你为什么会有这种东西？——是母亲，还是恋人？’”

“没有任何反应。他还是宛如一尊没有灵魂的木偶，只是绿色的眼睛在听到‘恋人’两个字时稍稍有了些光泽，他盯住那只耳钉，耳钉上有一颗绿色的石头，那是什么石头？我认不出来，可那股深情的专注令我感到一丝妒忌……我不知道我在想什么，我可能是疯了。接下来，我突发奇想，伸出手指捏住了耳钉上的石头，但我没料到，它已经非常脆弱……只是稍稍用力，绿色的石头就碎了，裂成三四瓣，掉进地下室粗糙的石砖缝里，再也拿不出来。”

“我们都沉默了一会儿。然后，我听到一阵笑声。那是我的囚犯——那个白色的青年在笑。”

“怎么会有人这样笑呢？好像有根弦终于绷断了一样，歇斯底里的笑声……他笑得我毛骨悚然。就在我想说点什么制止这股怪笑时，他突然停了下来，轻轻地叫出了我的名字。”

“不，不是维诺·博格尔，没人在乎这个名字。没人在乎我是谁。他叫我‘圣马力诺人’。”

“我惊呆了。处刑人不会和处决对象交换身份信息，我从没告诉过他我是谁。他是如何知道的？木偶般的男人突然有了一丝生气，他坐直身子直视着我，令人着迷的绿眼睛冰冷彻骨，仿佛一把长枪般刺穿灵魂……而我却在这时突然走了神，我恍然大悟地意识到，那颗被我捏碎的石头，同他的眼睛颜色是完全一致的。”

“我一定很不擅长掩饰惊讶。他的语气变得笃定了起来。他说，原来如此，你就是那位西西里人的处刑人。‘圣马力诺人’，久仰大名。”

“即便已经过去了60年，我也忘不了那时的场景，和他说过的话。这究竟是什么邪恶的魔法：仅仅靠这短暂、沉默而充满痛苦的两天，他就看穿了我的本质。”

“那个声音，冷静又清晰，根本不像一个受了两天折磨的人。他说：‘圣马力诺人——即使是最冷血的黑手党，也会畏惧你的名字。在你之前，没有任何处刑人拥有如此响亮的声望，大家都只是除了杀人之外一无所长的道具。……无可厚非，这毕竟是事实，无论杀手也好，处刑人也罢，都不过是披了其他名字的刽子手，本就配不上任何美好的东西……我一直很好奇，你究竟为何会被视为不同。感谢你这两天的陪伴，现在我终于明白了。’”

“‘你说你的目的是我所拥有的情报，但我已经告诉过你，我没有东西能给你。你并非愚钝，事到如今，应该早就明白了这不是谎言，你在白费力气。可是，你却选择继续施刑……这根本毫无意义。如今，你甚至弄坏了最后一件可以用来逼供的筹码，而我还没听到一句像样的威胁。’”

“‘并非制造痛苦，而是欣赏痛苦；并非利用恐惧，而是享受恐惧；比起将刑讯和处刑当做完成工作的手段，你更欣赏人们在你的手下绝望破碎、陷入黑暗的模样。你并不在乎结果，你只是享受碾碎他人灵魂的触感，享受化身上帝一般至高无上的权力。’”

“‘圣马力诺人，你拥有一颗让最冷血的黑手党都惧怕的扭曲灵魂——这才是你受人畏惧的真正原因。’”

“‘但是，这是多么可悲啊……人无法选择自己的天性。你不过是个孩子，背井离乡，渴望到更大、更广阔的世界里施展拳脚，受人艳羡……你还不明白，其实自己一刻也没得到过别人的尊敬。对那些人而言，你只是刽子手，是还有利用价值的疯子。他们不过在驱策你的恶性，同时尽可能地保持距离而已。只要时机合适，你就会遭到背叛和出卖，被直接扔下地狱。他们不会留给圣马力诺人丝毫情面和余地。’”

“‘可怜的孩子……你距离彻底的自我毁灭，已经只有头发丝一般细微的距离而已了。’”

“他只说了这些；是的……一字一句，我记得一清二楚，这份尖刻无情的嘲弄。是报复，他在报复我弄坏了他的宝物。明知如此，接下来的几分钟，我却仍然陷入了狂怒，我控制不住自己，狠狠地揍了他一顿。他把一个二十岁年轻人的美梦撕得粉碎，让我看到了残酷世界的冰山一角。可是我不能接受——即便内心深处，我知道他是对的，我的异常才是我年纪轻轻便当选处刑人的真正原因。”

“我抓着他的白头发，逼他抬起头看着我，期待看到一丝退缩，好像这样我就能全盘否定他。我没有手下留情，他身上的伤口一定痛得让人想死；但他没有哭，也没有求饶，绿眼睛仍旧毫无畏惧，只是看着我，那是挑衅的神色，他在期待我杀了他，可是我不会，我还没疯到忘记我的身份。这张脸美得可以当作阿多尼斯再世，砍下头颅就能放在圣彼得广场上展览，所以我并不打算破坏它——他应当带着这张脸陪葬。我恍然意识到，原来我和那些带他来的人一样期待着他的毁灭；假如这个男人是上帝的艺术品，那么死亡就应该是他的最后一笔（Final touch）。我甚至冒出疯狂的念头，认为应当由我来完成他。”

“我渴望亲眼见证他的死亡，渴望由我亲手缔造那个美妙的时刻。我要看着这双绿眼睛，迎着这股令人发疯的视线，将子弹送进他的眉间。也许到了那时，我才终于能看见他害怕起来是什么样子，而那必定会让我陷入难以自持的嗜血狂喜。我想要成为他在死之前凝视的最后一个人，把自己的影子深深刻在他的视网膜上——在那个瞬间，我完全释放了心中的魔鬼，真实的我就是如此疯狂。”

“当然，这一切我一样也做不到。法庭的规矩，死刑犯的审讯者和处决者不能是同一个人。黎明时分，他会被带往米兰，指派给别的处刑人。冷静下来之后，我把碎了石头的空耳钉塞回他的上衣口袋，大声嘲弄他：再过几个小时，他将被处决，这个耳钉会和他的尸体一起被扔进海湾里喂鱼；而赠予他这份礼物的人甚至不会知道他已经死了，他的情人将会像什么事都没发生过一样继续生活，然后永远忘记他。他的死，他的人生都毫无价值，没有人会为他伤心，没有人会为他哀悼。我指望恶毒的诅咒能让这个男人在死到临头展露一点像人类的感情，愤怒，受伤，什么都好，可我的囚犯却满不在乎。挨了一顿打，又面临生命的结局，而他只是低头看着口袋里残破的耳钉，露出欣慰的微笑。”

“他说……‘谢谢你’。”

“这就是他在被带走之前，留给我的最后一句话——而我至今也不知道他为何要感谢我，又或者说，他究竟是不是在感谢我。我再也没见过他，却也始终忘不掉他……他的话语如同毒药渗入骨髓，把‘圣马力诺人’身上滋生傲慢的喜悦全部洗涤一空。折磨、拷问和处决已经不能为我带来愉悦，我再也没有办法热爱自己的职业。我在为自己感到羞愧。没过多久，我就辞职回了圣马力诺老家，莫名其妙成为了得以从黑手党的世界里全身而退的少数处刑人之一。这个过程进展得惊人地顺利，我猜他说得一点不错……他们大概都巴不得早点摆脱我。”

“接下来，好几十年的时间里，我在每一个不得安宁的夜里憎恨他，诅咒他。我憎恨他阴魂不散，憎恨他用寥寥数语就夺走了我生命中的一切，我诅咒他的灵魂在地狱里挣扎……可是几十年过去，人至暮年，现在，轮到我死到临头，我这才意识到，他其实拯救了我，他改变了我的人生——可我甚至不知道他的名字。”

“其实这也不是什么了不得的大事，谁的人生经历里都有那么一两份微不足道，但经年累月的意难平。他不属于我，无论过去，现在，还是未来——他的心仿佛铁石，这样的男人不会属于任何人。我甚至开始怀疑他到底是否存在过，又或者到底是不是真正的人类……可有时，我又忍不住回头否定自己。不，不是那样的，他并非铁石心肠，他只是对他自己异常残忍而已；在看见那颗奇异的绿色宝石时，那双眼睛流露出的深情和温柔属于一个坠入爱河的人。原来他也不过只是个普通人而已，他也曾经全心全意地爱过某个人。他会难过，会心碎，会流泪，所以才会在痛苦的尽头变得无坚不摧。他失去了一切，但唯独思念与爱的余温尚未死去，因而他还在坚守那份破碎的爱情……我有一种感觉，在这个故事中，我参与的部分理应到此为止了。可作为一个不重要的配角，我的好奇心仍在鞭笞着我不断畅想——到底是谁，到底是什么样的人，才当得起这份承载生命热量的感怀？”

“都不重要了，这不过是一个将死老人的呓语。阿多尼斯的尸体已经在地中海的水底悄无声息地腐朽殆尽……只有那双绿色的眼睛还时常潜入我的梦中，耻笑我是如此愚蠢而懦弱……”

“我的问题再也没有了答案……”

“咔”，录音带再次走到了底。卢卡抬起头，如梦初醒地看向卡壳的随声听。身边已经空了，他连阿莉安娜何时离开了都不知道。这也正常，一位老人冗长的临终叙说大概引不起这个姑娘的兴趣，可对卢卡·博格尔却意义非凡，他脑子里一片空白，说不清自己现在是什么心情，只得长叹一口气，向后靠到椅背上，捂住脸陷入沉思。

他出神得厉害，都不知道阿莉安娜回来了。小个子意大利姑娘眨眨眼睛，将第二杯咖啡放在桌子上，“啪”地在他眼前击掌，这才把卢卡的注意力拉回到了地上。

“你就不能别吓我吗？”他扶了扶滑落下去的眼镜，小声抱怨。

阿莉安娜权当没听见。她问：“播完了？”

“如你所见。”

“那可真是太好了，我还担心他会絮絮叨叨地讲几个小时呢。”她摇摇头，“怎么样，有何感想？”

“非常……奇妙。”卢卡也摇头，“我坐在这儿，听三十年前的维诺说他年轻时的事情，就好像我正和他促膝长谈。可事实上，我从没见过他，甚至不知道他长什么样子。”

“我理解。梳理旧东西时就是会有这样的感觉。”阿莉安娜说着，脸上的表情却漠不关心得根本不像理解了什么。她自有她认为更重要的话题要讲，“在你的太爷爷啰嗦个不停的时候，我下去又找了一圈。非常遗憾，虽然如你所见，录音带应该不止一卷，可后续的带子似乎已经丢失了。”

“哦。”卢卡机械地点了点头。

“根据人事档案，维诺·博格尔——或者说用他更喜欢的那个名字，维诺·利托里奥一生未婚，没有子嗣。他在1975年的春天在养老院过世，死因是肝癌晚期。就在这些录音带录制完毕之后不久。”她瘪了瘪嘴，“不管他年轻时做过什么，他的临终口供都为罗马警方提供了宝贵的历史记录……只可惜，这帮整天坐办公室的蠢货不懂得珍惜这些资料。”

她发出一声轻蔑的冷笑，这让卢卡很难开口说谢谢。他抬起头：“你知道……他葬在什么地方吗？”

阿莉安娜点点头，报出罗马城郊一处大型公墓的名字。随后，她抿起嘴唇，仿佛接下来要说的话烫嘴一样，轻声说道：“很抱歉最后结果是这样……节哀顺变。”

卢卡对她微笑了一下：“其实我也早就有了心理准备。这总比生不见人死不见尸要强。”

他平淡的反应似乎让她心里多少也踏实了一些，阿莉安娜偏了偏脑袋表示赞同，伸出一只手指，指了指桌子：“如果你不介意的话……我要把这些东西收回档案库里去了。”

“嗯？”他睁大眼睛，把椅子稍稍退开，让出空间，“没关系，你收拾吧。”

然而，阿莉安娜却犹豫了一下，她问道：“没关系么？我还以为你会想把它们带走……毕竟这是你的亲人。”

“不，不。”卢卡低头看着自己的手指，“……这样就好。这样就够了。”

这份有些暧昧的态度令人不解，但阿莉安娜没有再多问。卢卡看着录音带被拿出来，放回盒子里收好，刚刚还近在眼前、又与他本人息息相关的历史突然离他远去的奇异感觉浮上心头。趁着这阵混乱，他看了看手表，时间已经不早了，而他还想去拜访一下维诺的坟墓，假如立刻出发，说不定还能在天黑之前赶回圣马力诺的家中。

他接过咖啡，背上背包，与阿莉安娜·法齐奥辞别，后者为他突然的行色匆匆感到疑惑，但他态度坚决、理由充分，于是，她也没说什么。卢卡·博格尔快步走出警察局的大楼，长长地吐出一口气。这个姑娘实在是难缠，有那么一刻他甚至担心她好奇心发作、非要盘根问底，好在这些事都没有发生。

说到底，她只是个萍水相逢的陌生人，她并不需要知道所有真相——那份真相其实微不足道，对任何人都微不足道。

他来到郊外的公墓，很快就找到了维诺·利托里奥的墓碑。咖啡被喝完，纸杯扔进垃圾桶。卢卡低下头。1895-1975，一个人浩浩荡荡的八十年人生，最终都凝固在这块小小的灰色石头上。面对素未谋面的长辈，迟到的小辈不知道自己该如何是好，他呆呆地愣了好一会儿，才叹息一声，屈下膝盖，在草地上席地而坐。

一阵风吹了过来，卢卡皱起眉头，他想起有人对他说过，风也是亡者的低语。

“你的妹妹，我的奶奶……她病得很重，时日无多。”他绞着手指，对墓碑低声自言自语，好像这样就可以和地下的死魂灵对话，“我知道，也许你不在乎，你可能早就不记得她了……可是，烧得神志不清时，她却总是记得你，唠叨个不停。当年你和曾祖父母大吵一架后离家出走，音讯全无……她其实一直惦记着这件事。奶奶总说，她其实一直都相信你，她很后悔自己为什么没有早点说出来。”

“她说，她相信你只是被人刻意中伤，你绝不是同性恋。”

“我不知道该说什么好，听了那盘录音带后，我得说，我不赞成她的意见……那只是盲目的一厢情愿。放心，我不会对她实话实说，就让往事被永远埋葬在废纸堆里吧，奶奶只需要知道她想知道的就行，哪怕这代表我必须骗她也没关系。……哈哈，真可笑，在你们那个年代的人心里，身为同性恋竟然比身为杀人凶手更加可耻。”

“其实，我也不能肯定，毕竟我不可能把你从棺材里拉出来，逼问你到底喜欢男人还是喜欢女人。不，归根到底，这重要吗？……为了性取向这点小事而忍受分离之苦，真的值得吗？”

风停了，卢卡低下头，一手托腮，眉头舒展开来。把实话说出来之后，心情果真轻松了不少。他这时才意识到，自己竟然真的两手空空地来扫墓了，这无论如何也不合规矩。他将手伸进背包里掏了好一会儿，绞尽脑汁地想找到点拿得出手的东西——对了，最好是花，花可以用以凭吊死者。可是他哪来的花呢？

卢卡翻了很久，幸运女神今天真的眷顾着他，叫他从背包的角落里搜刮出了一个小小的挂饰。那是他的母亲出门旅游时买的纪念品，模样精致的人工金盏花不过拇指大小，其下缀着一红一蓝两根丝带做成的结。丝带明显是订制的，因为光滑的布料上用优雅的字体刻下了店家的名字——“侯爵夫人”（The Marquise）。

名字倒是风雅，品位也不错，可东西却不值几个钱，不过是应付游客的漂亮小玩意儿。卢卡眯着眼睛，把这朵假花拿在手里看了一会儿，而后便轻轻地将它放在了灰色的墓碑石上。一阵强风吹来，他在原地又停留了几分钟，大概是想默哀，却又觉得没这个必要。圣马力诺来的年轻人深吸了一口气，一股完满的感觉从心中升起，他觉得自己已经尽到了应尽的责任。于是，卢卡·博格尔转身离开墓园，或许是因为终于卸下了那份不知从何而来的负重感，他心情愉快了起来，甚至哼起了小调。那是在很早的时候，由罗马传到圣马力诺，又由奶奶教授给他的，一支不知从何而来的歌谣：

_圣马力诺来的傻小伙有了一个心上人；_

_雪白的肌肤，碧绿的眼睛；_

_娇嫩的嘴唇无人能够一亲芳泽；_

_圣马力诺来的傻小伙有了一个心上人；_

_可她却早已心有所属；_

_他为她发狂，她却不为所动；_

_胸膛里的心脏如冰一般冷，石一般硬；_

_因为她的微笑对别人绽放，她的心属于别的男人——_

**Author's Note:**

> 博格尔（Boger）和博吉斯（Borgis）都源于意大利的博尔吉亚（Borgias）家族，这自然是源于这个家族15-16世纪的毒杀恶名  
> 最后出现的这支小曲是当时的罗马人编来取笑处刑人的，如你所见公然对迦尔纳搞泥塑，这也是那场争吵的源头之一  
> 金盏花的花语是“期盼的幸福”  
> The Marquise是一家花店，除此之外的相关提问我都不会回答：D  
> 客官，这是你点的疯批汤圆


End file.
